degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summertime/@comment-9988564-20130712045158
My thoughts: *I know that Zoe is going to face some major development and turn into some kind of sweetheart and win over the entire fanbase, but for right now, I am NOT amused. That bitch can fuck off. Her animosity towards Maya was so unnecessary and uncalled for. *I almost hated Tristan for like 5 minutes, but I totally see where he was coming from. I love his friendship with Maya, and I have no doubt that it will remain strong throughout Paris. *Ugh, Clare's plot. I shipped Eclare so hard, but I swear they are such an unrealistic fairytale. Right after Clare says she needs Eli he just appears? LOLWUT *I could not even deal with Imogen in this episode. I've gone so back and forth with her character, but I think I can say now that I don't like her. It's not her fault, but the writers have fucked her character over and turned her into some sort of unrealistic, psychotic mess. Here you have Fimogen, a deep and passionate relationship in which both partners were planning on spending their entire life together, breaking up just prior, and Imogen already has a crazy obsession with Adam? What the FUCK? I feel like Fiona is just going to get completely forgotten about. That's just so unrealistic. Imogen should be depressed as fuck right now, but she's immediately moved onto some guy that she's hardly talked to before. I can't. She's too obsessive for me; first it was Eli, then Fiona, then Adam. I can't take any of her relationships seriously because clearly none of them mean anything to her. Did all of those months with Fiona mean nothing? Did she just erase her from her memory? *Also, I just realized this but what ever happened to Eli and Adam's friendship? I LOVED the Misfits, but it was specifically them that I loved because you guys all know that I hate Clare. They were best friends though, and then they just stopped talking. Eli went through so much shit in this last semester and Adam wasn't there for any of it. And now Eli's back home but of course he won't pay Adam a visit. Degrassi seriously has no sense of continuation. *I honestly really like Miles and Chewy and seeing more of them is one of the only things I'm looking forward to this season. *I really liked Maya in this episode. Sometimes she annoys me because it's like she tries too hard, but I always like the decisions she makes in the end. *I'm really happy Katie was around in this episode, providing some sister support for Maya. I'm just a bit surprised that they didn't have her disappear off of the face of the earth like everyone else (except for Eli of course). *Did we ever find out why Dallas didn't graduate? *I hate the new opening. It's such bullshit. I feel like Degrassi's opening is one of the few things that has kept the show connected over the years, but now that it's gone, I feel like it's confirmed that this is just a completely different show now. I guess TeenNick wasn't lying when they said "A Whole New Degrassi"...